Rain Wine
by Carleen
Summary: Dr McCoy's grown daughter, Joanna, appears unexpectedly. What will her father think? What will Kirk think about the sudden appearance of this beautiful woman, whom he remembers only as a young girl? Most importantly, what will Spock think and what will the Doctor think about what Spock thinks? Joanna M.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Rain Wine

CHAPTER: 1

LOCATION: Captain Kirk's quarters, USS Enterprise

AN: I found this story in a box of hand written story ideas dated 1995. The legal paper was brittle and dry and some of the text had been printed on dot matrix paper. So I've pieced it all together and tried hard not to change it too much from the overly romantic thirty-something (me!) who wrote this during a very different time in her life. I'm not as witty as some of you about writing dialogue between Kirk and Spock. But I hope you enjoy the story. More chapters to come.

* * *

"Blast it, Spock listen to me!"

"Captain, I fail to discern any use for this topic of conversation. If you will excuse me, sir. I have duties to attend to." Spock turned on his heel and headed for the door.

In the steely tones of command, Kirk said, "Commander."

The door opened and Spock stopped on the threshold. He watched two crew members walked by, arm in arm. They were laughing at a shared joke. Until one of them noticed Mr Spock. The laughter stopped and they hurried down the corridor.

_Why do humans make it seem so easy? _He pushed the question away, dismissing it as illogical. Humans were frivolous and indiscriminate with their emotions. With an impatience he would have denied, Spock turned around to face his Captain. The door whispered closed behind him.

"Captain, you and I have linked minds in the past."

Kirk nodded, surprised by Spock's abrupt tone. But he waited while Spock chooses his words.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have found our encounters pleasant?"

Kirk nodded in agreement. He had been trying for the past thirty minutes to get Spock to talk about something that had occurred while they'd been on leave. Now that Spock seemed ready to talk about it, Kirk felt a little unprepared.

The incident had occurred on Homeworld, a planet know for its hospitality and relaxing atmosphere. The entire crew had been granted two weeks leave. Except, of course, Mr. Spock, who chose to stay on the ship. It wasn't until their last weekend that Kirk managed to drag an unwilling Spock down for dinner at one of the planet's nicest restaurants. After they'd been seated by the hostess, Spock raised an eyebrow at their surroundings.

"Captain, this is not necessary."

"Spock. This is my new favorite restaurant and I wanted to share it with you. Besides, you need a little luxury, you live like a monk." Kirk glanced up from his menu to catch Spock's reaction. He was rewarded by the disappearance of both Vulcan eyebrows in the dark hair. Kirk returned his attention to his menu. _Gotcha!_

"Captain, he said, placing his menu precisely along the edge of the table. I do not live like a monk."

"Okay, like a computer," Captain Kirk said with a grin.

"I suppose your smile signifies that you are, instead of insulting me, making a joke?"

"Exactly! See, now you're joking with me and I take that as a sign you're relaxing."

"Captain, I am not joking. I do not live like a monk nor am I a computer. And, if you do not cease this weak attempt at baiting me into relaxing, as you call it, I will remind you of what happened the last time you insulted me and my family. I believe you referred to my mother as a computer."

Kirk put down his own menu down and grinned in delight at this first officer. Spock returned the warmth with a smile in his eyes.

"I give. I don't think my jaw could take another one of your right hooks."

"Right hook?"

"Yeah you know... Look, can't we just enjoy a meal without this battle of wits. McCoy isn't even here."

"Agreed...Jim."

Kirk reached for the wine list.

"Let's see what they have to offer."

Kirk studied the list and Spock studied his surroundings. From their booth in the back of the restaurant he could view the entire area. He scanned the room, observing the various groups of beings engaged in conversation, eating and relaxing. Gradually, Spock became aware of being observed in return. Shifting his gaze to the table by the door. Spock found himself watched by a pair of inquisitive eyes. The eyes were framed by a heart shaped face surrounded by soft brown curls. Two questions came to Spock's mind, what color are her eyes and how long is her hair. Disturbed by his illogical thought processes, Spock quickly diverted his attention back to the table, only to find Kirk watching him.

"Who are you looking at Spock?" teased, turning to look in the direction of Spock's gaze.

"Don't turn around."

"Come on Spock, now I am intrigued."

"It is nothing. Have you chosen a wine, Captain?"

Kirk gave him a skeptical look, but decided to let him off the hook for the moment. "How about a crisp Chardonnay to go with that Vegetarian Chef Salad you'll be having?"

"How do you know I will chose that particular selection?"

"Because when I ordered it yesterday. I thought of you and I think you will love it."

"Love it?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I doubt your use of the word love. Humans claim to love other people. But I doubt one could express those emotions toward a salad."

"Are you trying to start something?"

"I was merely attempting to provide a valid definition to an ambiguous term."

"Well, if you don't mind I think you should leave that particular word alone. You have a way of reducing it to its bare molecules. Sort of takes the romance right out of it."

"Romance, another ambiguous term."

"Look, Spock." At that moment their waitress stopped at their table and placed a full glass of amber liquid in front of the Vulcan. Kirk glanced up at the waiter and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Who sent this over?"

"The lady in the black dress at the table by the door. And, she asked me to give this to you sir." he explained, handing a folded napkin to Mr. Spock.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?"

While Spock studied the note Kirk ordered salad for both of them and the bottle of Chardonnay. After the waiter left Kirk turned his attention back to Spock.

"Well, Spock? Is someone trying to pick up my first officer?"

Spock fingers closed over the napkin. He gazed with wide eyes at the bottle in front of him.

"Spock, she's probably watching for your reaction and you look as if someone just dumped an order of Klingon blood worms on your plate."

That broke Spock's trance and he looked up at Kirk. "This is Vulcan Rain Wine. Rain washes over the fruit and collected in wooden tubs."

"I thought it never rained on Vulcan?"

"Occasionally, on the equatorial planes."

"I take it this is not the cheap stuff?"

"That is correct, Captain," said Spock, with a nod.

"I'd say someone is trying to make an impression on you. Come on, can't I take just a quick peek?" Kirk began shifting his seat.

"No."

Kirk laughed aloud. "At least acknowledge her Spock, remember your manners."

"But Captain, I do not want..."

"If Amanda were here she would have kicked you by now."

"She would never..."

"Just look over there and raise your glass of wine to her."

Reluctantly, Spock raised his eyes to the young woman across the room. His dark look was arrested by those same curious eyes. Her full lips were suppressing a smile. Spock raised the glass and nodded gravely in her direction. The lady nodded back and raised her glass.

Something was familiar about her. She was not a crew mate and yet he knew with certainty he'd seen her before. He took a sip of wine, but his attention was diverted by the sound of sound of Kirk chuckling. Spock repressed an eyebrow but shot Kirk his best Vulcan glare.

"Is something amusing you, Captain?"

"Now don't start that Captain stuff again. "Oh, good. Here's our food."

The two men turned their attention to their food. For a moment the girl was forgotten as Kirk tasted the wine and the Sommelière poured them each a glass.

"A toast, Mr. Spock."

Spock dutifully picked up his glass of Chardonnay.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Spock." Unexpected emotion suddenly stopped Kirk from continuing. He hadn't meant this to be an emotional moment. As he sat there with his first officer he realized how much the Vulcan meant to him and just how much he owed him. Setting his glass down as he looked at Spock.

"Words are unnecessary, Jim. Do not concern yourself with thanking or repaying me in some way. I don't need or require those words from you because I am aware of their existence."

"How can you know Spock? Most of the time I worry I take you for granted."

Spock shook his head. "I am aware of your feelings toward me through your occasional touch, your body language, your protectiveness of me."

"But, I thought you kept your mental shields up all the time?"

A brief, fleeting demonstration of affection, crossed Spock's face. "Not when you are I are alone, Jim. I find it cumbersome and unnecessary to armor myself against your thoughts."

"Then allow me to revise the toast."

"As you wish, Jim."

"To friends."

"Agreed."

They turned their attention back to their meal, enjoying the food in companionable silence. Kirk was pleased that he had corralled Spock into coming down here.

Spock's words had been like a special gift to Kirk and in the routine of ship life he might never have heard them. Then his attention was caught by the sight of someone standing next to their table. Black high heels, black stockings, a silky black dress which floated around slender shapely legs in a series of scarf points. Kirk's gaze traveled upward and he found himself face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes, gazing at him with ironic humor.

"Have I changed that much, Captain Kirk?"


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Rain Wine

CHAPTER: 2

LOCATION: Planet Homeworld, restaurant

* * *

Kirk remembered to swallow before he mumbled, "Hello?"

"You don't remember me. How about you Mr. Spock?"

Mr. Spock stared for a moment more, then remembered the terrorists bombing and its horrible aftermath. This young woman standing in front of him, with all too familiar face, was the brave and brilliant daughter of Dr. McCoy.

"Joanna."

She smile a big blue-eyed smile at him. Spock remembered other things about her then: Her state of mind always mirrored in her eyes, cloudy with grief with the thousands she couldn't help on that devastated planet, or glittering with warmth and humor as they were now.

"You do remember! I hope you will forgive my rather un-Vulcan greeting? I couldn't believe you were sitting right here and I wanted to say hello."

Spock nodded his head but raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, oh, there goes that forehead, I must be in trouble!" Before Spock could reply she turned back to Captain Kirk. The last time you saw me Captain I had just graduated from college."

"You have me at a disadvantage ma'am."

"Jim? Remember your manners."

He shot a look at his first officer, before he realized he was still seated. He rose and took her hand.

"Do you mean to tell me never even seen a picture of me? Baby pictures? Anything? I'm going to have to speak to my father about that."

"Your father?"

She smiled again and winked at Spock. Spock rolled his eyes and pretended innocence. "I believe you call him 'Bones,' Captain Kirk."

"Your father is..."

"Doctor Leonard McCoy."

Captain Kirk Slowly released her hand and sank back into his seat. "I see you have his sense humor as well."

Sh laughed in delight, "I certainly hope so! Gentleman, I won't keep you a moment longer."

"Delightful to meet you, again, Joanna. Please, I seem to remember you called me Uncle Jim once upon a time. No more formal Captain Kirk?"

"Agreed. Now I won't keep you from your dinner. I just wanted to say hello. If you see my father, would you tell him I'll catch up with him tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, good night Joanna."

"We will, no doubt, see you tomorrow, Joanna. Enjoy your evening."

Joanna frowned at Spock, but raised her hand in a Vulcan salute and headed back to her table. Mister Spock watched her seat herself and then returned his attention to his meal.

"Well, that was interesting. When did you see her last?"

"On Centaurus (1), the terrorist incident. She was doing a research seminar there. After the bomb was detonated she stayed on to help with the casualties. She is, as you are about to postulate, a remarkable woman."

Kirk nodded in agreement. "You left out beautiful," he said before taking the last bite of his salad. Spock returned his gaze to Joanna. She was speaking to her companion. She looked up gesturing and caught Spock watching her. For a moment they watched each other. Joanna's smile faded and before Spock could interpret her expresssion she turned away.

"What's in the note?"

"I'd rather not say, Captain. It is of a personal nature."

"Now I am curious. Come on, it's just me."

"As you saw fit to remind me of my manners a moment ago, need I now recommend the same of you?"

"We're even on that one. Okay, okay, I'm in full retreat."

Spock sighed in resignation and turned his eyes toward the note in his hand. "She invited me to meet her on the pier at ten o'clock. The note states that if I bring the Rain Wine she will bring the two glases."

Willing himself not to tease or laugh, Kirk waited for Spock to continue. Finally, the Vulcan raised he eyes to Kirk and they were filled with the glint of mischief. I believe I shall meet with her."

"You what?"

"Did you not hear me Jim or is it that you don't believe me?"

Kirk had to laugh at that remark. "You're right, I don't believe you."

* * *

1 Crisis on centaurus (Star Trek, No. 28). Brad Ferguson. Pocket Books, 1986.

amazon dot com /Crisis-Centaurus-Star-Trek-No/dp/067170799X/ref=la_B000APO83U_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1338902021&sr=1-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Rain Wine

CHAPTER: 3

AN: Okay, I did warn you about that overly romantic person who wrote this...

* * *

Spock said goodnight to his bemused Captain and left the restaurant. Closing the front of his jacket to ward off the humid chill of the sea air, he started off in the direction of the pier. The restaurant had been built directly over the water. Its second floor rested on wooden pylons and the windows offered a view of the shore line. Private docking facilities stretched for several yards. Directly below the building sat a dock littered with small tables.

The wooden dock extended into the darkness. Although a bit cool for his taste it was a pleasant evening. The flickering stars were mirrored in the water and the twin moons cast long fingers of light across the bay. As Spock threaded his way though the tables he noticed the lack of of occupants. Above the salty scent of the sea and the persistent lapping of the water against the pilings, Spock heard a feminine sigh and caught the fragrance of a perfume he remember well.

"Good evening, Ms. McCoy."

Caught musing, she spun around and dropped one of two glasses she was holding. Spock reached her just in time to catch the first glass, but the second one splashed into the water below. His hand covered hers and although he attempted to pull the glass from her hand, she refused to release it.

"Joanna, let go of the glass."

"Oh! I ... of course." She abruptly released the glass and turned her back on Spock, gripping the railing with both hands she tried to appear as is if she weren't really gulping air.

Behind her Spock cocked his head and regarded her posture. Was she flustered? he wondered. Because of him? Perhaps she had too much wine. No, she didn't appear intoxicated. A glass of wine might be just what she needed. Spock had seen Kirk hand many a young lady a drink in a gesture of good will. He would do the same. Spock filled the glass and stepped closer to the young woman. For a moment he watched her profile as she stared out at the glittering night. The top of her head reached his shoulder and the black evening gown she wore enhanced her natural femininity. Something very un-Vulcan began to expand in his chest. He had never experienced difficulty breathing in his life.

"Joanna?"

Without looking at him she accepted the glass and took sip. "You've come."

"I am very fond of Rain Wine."

A quick glance found him watching her with a quizzical cant to his eyebrows. He took the glass from her and took a sip without taking his eyes from her face.

"Back there in the restaurant, when I realized it was you. I think I must have become irrational, she explained with a chuckle."

"In what way?"

"I sent you that bottle of wine. I'm trying to resist the urge to apologize, but..."

"You need not apologize. I found your gesture charming. No one has ever sought my attention in such a manner."

"It's good to see you again, Mister Spock and under much pleasanter circumstances," she said.

"Indeed."

What was this beautiful woman doing out here with a Vulcan? Spock wondered. On Centaurus, they had made an immediate connection. Throughout the recovery process and assisting the colonists, there had not been time to recognize the attraction. He had not forgotten about her. Watching her with the victims of the bombing he'd seen her courage and her well ordered mind. Joanna had her father's eyes, but without the rancor, she was funny, kind and smart.

"Joanna?"

"Now that I have you out here I'm at a loss for words. All those human words affection seem rather out of place. Even illogical. I'm glad you accepted my invitation, though."

He looked at her with such intensity that she had to turn away again. Great Gods what was she going to do with Spock? The bravado with which she invited him out here was fading fast.

Spock set his glass down and slowly moved up behind her, reaching around, clasping her hands in his.

"There are other ways to express attraction and terms of affection, Joanna. I very much wish to continue the unspoken conversation we began on Centaurus. If it is what you truly want, allow me to see through your eyes, let me see what is in your heart."

The warmth of his hands encouraged her. "I never forgot you. I couldn't get you off my mind. During that seminar and the bombing, you were always close by, always supportive. If you'll pardon the human term: 'you pushed all my buttons and then you went away and there was no one to turn them off.' I understand why my father is so close to you. Who could know you and not love you?"

"Madam, let us keep your father off this dock and out of our conversation."

She laughed softly, to the Vulcan it reminded him of the small ceremonial bells of Vulcan.

"He wouldn't."

"He most certainly would."

"Then let's give him something to really worry about, Mister Spock. I do want this. I do want to interfere with that calm logical demeanor of yours."

"Joanna, you already have." Then she turned and looked up at him and he was lost in her blue eyes.

The logical Vulcan part of him was silenced. He realized he wanted her now. He wanted to touch her mind and feel her body against his. He would allow himself this time with her. With deliberation he slid his hands up her arms and pulled her close. With her heart beating against his chest, she was soft and scented in his embrace. Spock pulled back to kiss her and found her mouth waiting to accept his. Her hair smelled of the sea and her mouth tasted of rain wine.

Much to his delight her kisses became greedy and she pulled him close demanding he answer her passion with his own. He required no urging. Spock explored her lips and moved to taste the soft skin of one cheek and a delicate earlobe. But, when he moved his fingers across her cheek and brushed his thoughts against hers, she inhaled sharply.

"Spock!"

She was trembling so hard he dared not release her. And there was something in her eyes that he had never seen before. It stunned him, for he knew he must be the cause of her fear."

"You fear me?"

"No...you touched my mind. The intensity of your thoughts...they startled me. I've thought of you so often. Wondering if could be together. Knowing it could never be. But now, when I felt your thoughts...how you see me. Teach me, Spock. Show me how to respond to the meld."

"All things are possible, Joanna. But then I want to kiss you again?"

He asked the question so seriously that she had to smile. She pulled his head down to her's and answered his question. "We can stand out her all night, if you'd like Mr. Spock."

Spock pulled away, his hand framing her face. "All night?"

The unspoken question had been broached. There were more comfortable places to practice.

"Show me how to answer without words."

Spock raised his right hand and paired his first two fingers. The Vulcan did not miss her hesitation.

"Joanna, if I have mistaken your meaning?"

"No, Spock. That's not it."

"Madam, I have never stood in on a moonlit shadowed pier with a beautiful woman and been kissed with such abandoned.

Again, Spock raised his hand toward Joanna. "Don't fear me, just touch me."


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Rain Wine

CHAPTER: 4

LOCATION: Joanna's Hotel Suite

_Time is a path from the past to the future and back again. The present is the crossroads of both. -_The Teachings of Surak

* * *

With a fresh glass of wine for each of them, Spock joined her on the couch. Joanna had kicked off her heels and sat with her legs curled under her full skirt.

Decades of Vulcan training and years of education the first words out of his mouth were, "You are beautiful, Joanna"

She smiled, "That's very kind, but my hair is a wreck and my lipstick has been gone for hours."

"You do not require cosmetics. Do you remember that day we first met?"

"Of course."

"Your skirt was torn, you were covered in dust, there was blood on your blouse and your hair had tumbled down... just as it is now."

She self consciously put her hand to her hair, "This time you're responsible."

"Indeed, I believe I would enjoy being the cause of more disarray."

Joanna slid over to Spock he pulled her up against him. She settled her lips on his and murmured against his mouth. "It's a bit unsettling to have a dream come true."

"A dream?"

"That day we met... I felt the strongest desire for you. But I new you wouldn't want it. And then you were gone and I never told you how I felt. As time went by I knew it was for the best."

"I cannot accurately recall my reaction then. However, I am very certain of my reaction to your presence now."

He wanted to posses this woman, to pull her under him and take her. He watched in fascination as her hand went up to the beaded buckle which held her dress together.

I don't know how to please a Vulcan, you'll... ?"

"Let me... he whispered hoarsely, as he leaned forward and caught the buckle in his fingers and spread his hands out over her cool firm flesh.

~0~0~0~0~

Spock opened his eyes in a darkened hotel room. The bemused Vulcan scanned for the causal relationships for this initial confusion. One, his normally accurate sense of time was skewed. That was unusual. The second thing was the soft weight resting across his body. His efficient mind began to extrapolate the pertinent data from the events of the last twelve hours. He'd willing pursued a sexual liaison with a human women. He'd enjoyed her emotional response to his seduction. He'd enjoyed her touch, her gentle willingness to take the time to understand their responses. He took his time, she let him teach her. Why had he waited so long to experience this? The decadent sensations he experienced: Long soft hair, clever hands, and proprietary kisses. She'd shared her mind with him. The closest he'd come to that depth in a meld was with Jim. This meld combined the physical layer of physical intimacy added a dimension he'd never allowed himself...he had to admit...never imagined.

He's always assumed sleeping with someone would keep him from resting properly. The constant pressure of their minds leaking thoughts through the contact of their body. With Joanna, the experience was quiet the opposite. Her mental emanations were like a balm; gentle and calming like a meditation.

He remembered her initial nervousness. He would come to understand that as they took the time to get to know each other. Spock busied his mind, scheduling just how to make this time to spend together when his excellent hearing alerted him to the sound outer door of the suite open.

"Good morning, Jo! How's my darlin'? The southern drawl and the familial sound of the nickname meant only one thing. Her father, Dr Leonard McCoy, had just walked through the door.

_Fascinating._


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Rain Wine

CHAPTER: 5

LOCATION: Bridge, USS Enterprise and Joanna's Hotel Suite

0700

* * *

Do no harm to those that harm you. Offer them peace, they you will have peace.

-The Teachings of Surak

* * *

The communications officer, Ensign Pulver stifled a yawn. Nearly the end of a long night shift, he slouched down in his chair and went back to daydreaming about that Orion dancer they'd seen the night before. The Ensign and some of his friends had sneaked into a Federation designated off-limits bar. They all agreed, the dancers weren't pretty, but they sure knew how to move. He was thinking about the lap dance his friend had purchased when the communications board light up. It was a high priority message for Captain Kirk. The Ensign scrambled to respond and then called the officer of the deck to the bridge to sign off on the message.

"What have you got there, laddie?" The Chief Engineer studied the message. The Captain is on board. I just saw him. Better pipe this to his quarters, quick sharp."

"Aye sir."

Captain Kirk noted the message and quickly finished dressing. There was no answer to his hails to Spock's communicator. However, the location beacon on the device enable the transporter technician to beam him directly to those coordinates. He materialized in one of the hotel's bedrooms. The Captain noticed three things is quick succession, an unmade bed, a familiar looking black dress laying across a chair, and the robes Spock wore last night folded neatly next to his communicator. The grin spreading across Kirk's face was interrupted by the sounds of angry voices in the main room. Those voices and the priority message reminded him of why he was here. It wasn't to deliver croissant's and fruit.

For a moment, he observed the scene before him. Spock stood locked in a familiar posture with his hands behind his back. Kirk couldn't see his face, but he could see the white-knuckled grip of his fingers.

Kirk stepped into the middle of it, "I am Captain James T. Kirk, of the Enterprise. My crew is on shore leave. What is going on here?"

"Apologies for the intrusion, Captain Kirk. We are here to hold this crime scene until the Federation authorities arrive."

"Crime scene?"

"Jim! Can you help me get to the bottom of this?" asked Doctor McCoy, with his hands balled into fists and about as angry as Kirk had ever seen him.

"We will Bones, we will." Captain Kirk turned his attention back to the officers.

"Yes, sir. That's all we know...Ah, here they are."

Two men and women entered the room. The Federation officer in plain clothes headed directly to Doctor McCoy's daughter.

"Are you Joanna McCoy?"

"Yes," she whispered, shying away from him

"Ms. McCoy. We meet at last."

"Someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on. Now." Doctor McCoy demanded.

"Of course, Doctor. I am Jack Carter of Federation, Special Operations. We've been following your daughter since the terrorist attack on Centaurus..."

"NO! You can't tell them...They'll come after him."

"Not anymore, Ms. McCoy. We followed you here and apprehended the agents downstairs in the lobby. You're safe now and so is your family."

"You don't understand... If they aren't coming here... then I won't..."

Carter gestured to the female officer, "Help her get dressed."

Once they were out of the room, Carter faced the three star fleet officers. Each in their own way and for their own reasons angry as hell.

"You guys, out of here. I'll call you back in when it's time to take her, he said, gesturing to the local law enforcement."

They began to protest. "You know the rules boys. Federation has precedence. Out."

"Captain Kirk, this is what we know. The rest can be fleshed out by Ms. McCoy at her testimony. When the two of you were on Centaurus. he said, turning to the Vulcan. While you assisted the victims of the terrorist bombings, the two of you witnessed the activities of a drug ring. During the crisis, a group seized the opportunity set up a drug trafficking business. You may not have realized it at the time, but they knew it. Since that event, these people have been systematically getting rid of the witnesses. Blackmail, addiction, and extortion, ugly words in this day and age.

"What have they done to my daughter?"

"They've been using her to get to the other witnesses. Mr. Spock, if you'll check your clothing, I'm sure you'll find a small amount of the drug. Just enough to get you arrested."

Kirk moved instinctively closer to his first officer. Dear God, what this must be doing to him? he thought.

The female detective and Joanna walked back into the room. "Here's the drug, Carter. It was hidden in his robe. She must have planted it on him during the night."

Joanna looked around the room expectantly and in a small voice, she asked, "are they here yet?" I hate feeling this way...I need...they promised. Spock! You have some. Let me have it please! She broke away from the officer, clutching at the Vulcan's arms. Please, Spock. Please!"

Kirk touched Spock's shoulder. He watched Spock hands slid up her arms to her shoulders. _Dammit!_ "Let her go Spock. Let her go."

"I'm so sorry, Doctor McCoy. This is common practice for them. When regular blackmail isn't enough, they get the victim addicted to the same drug they're selling on the street. Mr. Spock, you should get yourself checked out as soon as possible. She may have slipped you some of the drug."

With those words, the last of Mr. Spock's innocence was stripped away. The last vestige of his idealism drained into an anger he had never known. Answers, unwanted and uninvited began to coalesce in his mind. The reason she was so thin. The cause of her initial nervousness. The reason he'd responded to her...Shame, anger and humiliation? Human emotions. He systematically folded them away, calling on the Vulcan resources deep within himself.

"Spock! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." They pulled Joanna away from the Vulcan and led her out of the room.

"Jim, better get Spock up to the ship. I'll follow Joanna to the local hospital."

"Good idea, Bones. Keep me posted."

"Take care of Spock."

"You know I will. Get back to the ship when you can."


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Rain Wine

CHAPTER: 6

LOCATION: Captain Kirk's quarters

AN: Special thanks to "mc" and "trekkie1701" for their motivating reviews, which also put a big smile on my face. Also, thanks to the rest of you who took the time to read and review. Your time is much appreciated. Now, back to the story...

* * *

Wide experience increases wisdom, provided the experience is not sought

purely for the stimulation of sensation. -The Teachings of Surak

* * *

"If I'm not mistaken, you have found our encounters pleasant?"

Spock's question still hung in the air between them.

Two months had passed since the incident on Homeworld. Doctor McCoy had taken emergency leave to spend time with his daughter during her recovery. While his first officer, after tolerating a quick physical with Doctor M'Benga, had disappeared into his quarters. He'd gone so far as rigging a computer in his quarters to monitor all science department projects and appeared only for his bridge duties.

"Spock, I'm thankful your blood tests were negative for the drug. At least you know..."

Spock shot him a _don't go there_ look and the Captain wisely stopped talking. He tried another tact, "I need a fully functional First Officer. Tell me what I can do? At least finish what you were going to say."

"On the contrary, Jim. You have not answered the question."

"Pleasant? Of course, I do. You know I do. You've saved my life with the meld."

"I trusted her...I allowed."

"Please listen to me Spock. Drugs or no drugs. Women will do this to you. They get under your skin and in your mind and they just don't let go."

"I should have exercised more control."

"Why? There was a beautiful woman, who was obviously interested in you. For once the timing was right. You enjoyed each other's company."

"Jim, I am a Vulcan."

"Oh, bullshit. You're a man. I was there. Remember? The chemistry between you two was palpable."

Spock sat down heavily.

"Have you thought about the fact that she could use your support?"

"I haven't contacted her," he said, quietly.

"I have. Doctor McCoy sends me weekly status reports." Kirk sat down across from his friend and placed his hand on the blue sleeve. You haven't exactly been around these last few weeks. So you might not be aware that we are three hours from transporter range of Homeworld. Therefore, my Vulcan friend, under medical orders from Doctor McCoy and my endorsement, you are on two weeks leave."

Spock closed his eyes, and slid his arm from under the Captain's hand to grasp Kirk's hand in his. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now get out of here. That's an order."

~0~0~0~0~

Planet Homeworld

The familiar background of the main docking facility solidified around the Vulcan. Through the archway he could see that dawn was rising on this hemisphere. He suddenly made up his mind that he wanted to watch the sunrise. The wooden dock wound its way down to the shore line. Around him the world was coming to life as the sun rose over the water. Shore birds were screeching and diving as they fed on the fish that came up to eat the insects floating on the surface. Spock noted the advancing tide as the waves crashed a little closer to his feet as they rolled in. After awhile, when the tourists began to fill in the empty spaces on the sandy beach. Spock turned to head up to the hotel and check in.

Behind him stood a young woman. She was dressed in the local style of a loose robe and dress. Her hair was pulled away from her face and braided down her back. A colorful blue scarf covered her hair and upper body. They took each other's measure from the distance of a few feet.

"You are well, Joanna?"

"Yes, the addiction is gone with few side effects. The sight of you has lifted my heart. I was sure I'd never see you again."

"I am here to rectify that situation, Madam."

"I like it when you call me Madam so seriously."

"Will you walk down the beach with me? I believe I see a shady quiet spot just a few yards away."

They walked without touching until they reached the shady cove. It was blocked on three sides by rocks and foliage. The crashing waves cocooned them in complete privacy.

She extended two fingers, "I have not forgotten, Spock."

"Nor I." He touched two fingers to her's and with the other hand slid is fingers under her scarf. The braid surrendered to his nimble fingers and soon her hair was falling around her shoulders as he remembered it.

The meld bloomed as Spock kissed her...he had not forgotten this either. Their minds wove a tapestry where the doubts and apologies were blended into the shared space of knowing. The essence of the present, distilled and clarified for them the negativity of the past.

She rested her head against his chest and he felt her laughter."We should head up to the hotel, Spock. My father made me promise."

"And what did you promise him?"

"He said, 'we could damn well spend a few hours together as a family before we disappeared.'"

"A family?"

Joanna kissed his hand, then laced her fingers with his, "Come on, Spock. Brunch and my father are waiting for us.


End file.
